


[Podfic] The Ghost of a Detective

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cupcakes, Flashbacks, Food, Gen, No spoilers for S3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, Slice of Life, St. Bart's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has a very ordinary day at work...until Sherlock Holmes returns from the dead and steals her cupcake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Ghost of a Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neurotoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ghost of a Detective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108668) by [Neurotoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/pseuds/Neurotoxia). 



> For the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html). Check it out for more awesome stories.
> 
>  **Length:** 07:24  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/127%20%5bSherlock%5d%20The%20Ghost%20of%20a%20Detective.mp3) (7.2 MB)
> 
> Please right click and "Save As". Thanks to Neurotoxia for letting me record this!

  


**Author's Note:**

> Cover art graciously provided by [bessyboo](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/).


End file.
